Rayman and Jack vs Pitch (Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (Julian14bernardino's Style)
Here is the first lightsaber battle between Rayman, Jack, and Pitch in Julian Bernardino's Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace. Cast *Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Frozen) *Padme Amidala - Anna (Frozen) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Rayman (Rayman 1) *R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) *Qui-Gon Jinn - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Darth Maul - Pitch (Rise of the Guardians) *Battle Droids - Raving Rabbids (Rayman) *Captain Panaka - George Jetson (The Jetsons) *Pilots - Various Characters *and more Transcript *(Rayman, Jack Frost, Anna, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Techna, Tori, Donha, Rai, Sena, Finn, Drew Pickles, Mr. Toad, Moley, Ratty, and Angus MacBadger walk toward the door, which opens) *Pitch: So, we meet again at last, you guys. *Jack Frost: We'll handle this. *Anna: We'll take the long way. *(the others leave) *Pitch: Now, both of you will get destroyed. (takes out and ignites his red saber staff) Ready for a challenge? *Rayman: (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber while Jack pulls out and ignites his green saber) Bring it on, Sith Lord! *(The sabers swing and clash one time. They swing and clash seven times. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash eight times. Pitch force lifts an object and throws it at a button to open a door) *Pitch: I cannot be defeated so easily. *(The sabers swing and clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash six times. Pitch kicks Rayman) *Rayman: (Spongebob's voice) Ow! *(As the sabers swing and clash one time, Rayman slides over and gets up. Rayman, Jack, and Pitch's swords swing and clash twelve times) *Pitch: Ha! Call yourselves both heroes? Give it up! *Jack: Wait and see. *Rayman: He's going to be tougher than I expect. *(The sabers swing and clash one time. Pitch leaps across, and as Rayman and Jack leap over. The sabers swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash nine times. Pitch leaps upward. Rayman and Jack chase after him by jumping upward. Their sabers swing and clash five times and struggle. Pitch kicks Rayman) *Pitch: Have some of this! *Rayman: (falls down with a Goofy holler with his saber deactivating) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (lands on the ground with a Wilhelm scream and slips off and hangs on) Whoa! Phew. Almost fell off. *Jack: Take that! *(Jack kicks Pitch so hard that he falls down and lands on the ground) *Pitch: Ow. *(Jack leaps down after Pitch and ends up being kicked in the face) *Jack: Ouch! *(Jack rubs his face and activates his green saber. The sabers swing and clash six times. Rayman jumps up and climbs back on the top) *Rayman: I would have fallen. (looks up and gasps) Aha! There they are. (takes a magic potion and jumps up and activates his helicopter power to reach the top) *(Jack and Pitch's saber swing and clash six times. Rayman flies up, lands on the ground, and activates his light blue saber, but starts running in pursuit, and goes after Jack and Pitch. The sabers swing and clash seventeen times. Each door closes as Jack turns off his saber. As Rayman halts, Pitch deactivates his saber staff. Jack sits down on a chair that he pulled out, and reads a book with a pair of glasses. As Rayman deactivates his saber, he sits down to have a rest, and puts a pipe in his mouth, but sunbathes as Pitch walks back and forth) *Narrator: A few moments later... *Patrick: Can you carry on? I need some more time cards. *(Pitch's saber staff has activated. As Rayman gets back up on his feet, he grabs and ignites his light blue saber. As the doors open, Jack gets up, and touches his green saber, but activates it. As the chase begins, Jack and Pitch's sabers swing and clash six times. Rayman goes in pursuit, but is stopped with the doors closing, then deactivates his saber, sits down, and watches the duel. Jack and Pitch's sabers swing and clash twelve times and struggle. They swing and clash six times and struggle. They swing and clash one time) *Jack: Had enough, Pitch? *Pitch: I'm not done with you yet. *(The sabers swing and clash six times until Pitch slashes Jack's body apart) *Rayman: (jumps up and gasps) Noooo! *Pitch: (Brain's voice) Yes! *Rayman: You shall regret that dearly, Pitch. *Pitch: I enjoy your few attempts. And your anger. However, I shall be glad if you'd join your master. *Rayman: Your powers have clouded your judgement. And this will teach you to underestimate the power of the light side. *Pitch: It would be nothing worthy to you, Rayman. Now let me see if you can do this thing without your master. *(Rayman gets up on his feet, and grabs his light blue saber, but ignites it. Pitch activates his red saber staff as the door opens. As Rayman charges at Pitch, their sabers swing and clash sixteen times) *Rayman: Missed me. Ha-ha! Come at me, will you? *(The sabers swing and clash two times. Rayman jumps. The sabers swing and clash eight times. Pitch hits an object, and force lifts it, and throws it at Rayman, who dodges. The sabers swing and clash two times. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash seven times and struggle. Rayman force jumps over Pitch and cuts Pitch's body apart and deactivates his saber. Pitch groans in pain, and with his saber staff turning off, falls with a Goofy yodel) *Rayman: Yeah! I'm getting the hang of this. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Category:Julian Bernardino